A primeira detenção de Hermione
by Michel Malfoy
Summary: Sétimo anoHemione agride verbalmente seu professor e é chamada para sua primeira detenção. Sentimentos e desejos descobertos. Esta é uma ShortPornoFanfic SSxHG.
1. Chapter 1

Olá. Eu sou o Michel Malfoy! o/

Essa história já foi postada por mim na FeB em 4 capítulos. Devido ao sucesso (esta fic SS/HG ficou entre a lista das 20 fics mais lidas da pág den entrada da FeB por mais de um mês!), eu decidi traze-la para o ffnet.

Aqui no ffnet a fic será postada em cap único. Porém, as subdivisões dos caps serão mantidas.

Para a FeB eu fiz um trailer, com letra de música e um vídeo que eu achei bem bacana. Eu não sei se o html do ffnet aceita vídeos... Todavia, eu vou colocar aqui pra ficar o link!

Ah sim. E no meio dos caps terão links para fanarts tbém.

Abraços!

Os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem! Estou apenas usando-os para satisfazer minhas perversões! ;D

Por favor, não me processem! Eu sou pobre!

center object width"425" height"350" param name"movie" value" name"wmode" value"transparent" /param embed src" type"application/x-shockwave-flash" wmode"transparent" width"425" height"350" /embed /object center 

center Buttons cente 

Estou falando para você abrir meus botões, baby

Mas você continua me encarando

Dizendo o que você vai fazer comigo

Mas eu não vi nada

Típico, dificilmente o tipo pelo qual que eu caio de quatro

Eu gosto quando o físico

Não me deixa pedindo por mais

Sou uma garota sexy

Que sabe como conseguir o que quero

E o que quero fazer é revelar isso para você

Relembrar tudo o que eu disse a você

Você tem dito as coisas certas a noite inteira

Mas não consigo te trazer aqui para tirar isso

Baby, você não vê?

Como essas roupas cabem em mim

E o calor que vem dessa batida

Estou prestes a explodir

Não acho que você saiba

Refrão

Você diz que é um garoto grande

Mas não posso concordar

Pois o amor que você disse que tinha,

Não foi posto em mim

Imagino se sou demais pra você

Imagino se meu beijo não faz você apenas...

Imaginar, o que tenho depois pra você

O que você quer fazer?

Arrisque-se para reconhecer que isso poderia ser seu

Eu posso ver que como a maioria dos caras,

O seu jogo não vinga

Baby, você não vê?

Como essas roupas cabem em mim

E o calor que vem dessa batida

Estou prestes a explodir

Não acho que você saiba

Refrão

Vamos, baby, abra meus botões, baby

(abra meus botões, baby)

Baby, você não abrirá meus botões, baby?

(abra meus botões, baby)

cente center 

Agora, depois dos acontecimentos, ela se perguntava por que havia afrontado o professor de tal maneira? Por que ela sentira a necessidade em confronta-lo?

center center 

Ela encharcava os lençóis com seus líquidos deliciando-se com imagens de seu professor perverso sobre ela.

Mas quando acordava, ela empurrava para longe a imagem que havia construído durante a madrugada.

Não podia aceitar que sua mente desejasse conscientemente, na sobriedade da luz do sol, aquele homem.

Não.

Esses instintos eram resguardados para a noite, quando contra toda sua vontade, seu corpo à traia pedindo pelas fantasias que sua mente criava com o homem.

Mas agora o beijava.

O beijava, o beijava, o beijava, o beijava!

LOUCURA! – era o que sua mente gritava. Mas ela só pode colar o corpo ao do professor.

Ele não se movia, não correspondia. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, e não podia ver que ele permanecia com os olhos abertos, mas agora nenhuma expressão sarcástica ou sardônica os envolvia, apenas a perplexidade.

Ele ignorou a voz que gritava incessante em sua cabeça: ALUNA ALUNA ALUNA!

E agora estava ali, com o professor com o qual fantasiava todas as noites.

Ele tocava sua pele, e ela sentia uma umidade incessante brotando do meio de suas pernas.

Já sentia as coxas lisas...

Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o par de olhos negros perfurando-a. Parecia que ele queria sua alma.

Ela subitamente sentiu medo.

Ele parecia animalizado.

Não. Não era assustador como nas aulas.

Era assustador de outra forma.

Parecia outra pessoa.

A sombra de alguém que ela nunca vira em sala de aula.

Por traz dos olhos do homem que a olhava agora, ela via aquele que a tomava sua imaginação luxuriosamente em suas madrugadas de lençóis molhados.

Hermione sabia o que estava passando na cabeça de seu professor.

Daquela forma ele resistiria e não completaria o que ela pretendia.

O que ela desejava do fundo de sua alma.

Queria te-lo.

Então, suprimindo toda vergonha, ela abaixou o rosto levemente, e esboçou um sorriso aprovador.

Apoiou-se na mesa.

Levantou os dois pés à borda da mesa.

Deitou-se, e virou a cabeça para o lado para observar a reação de seu professor.

Ele olhou-a perplexo.

Não havia duvidas que ela estava desajeitadamente oferecendo-se à ele.

Ela colocara-se numa posição parecida à que mulheres tem de fazer para exames ginecológicos..

center center 

Esta fic tem muitas referências.

Então, vcs encontraram muitas coisas parecidas com outras fics SS/HG

Principalmente "Vanity", "Uma virada do destino", "Antes que amanheça", "Os apaixonados", "Ao mestre com carinho" ... etc.

Em quanto eu não posto, comentem!

N/A.: O video não é meu! Mas achei perfeito pra fic!

E não se deixem levar pelo prólogo. Isso aqui vai esquentar! Vai ferver!


	2. Capítulo unico

"A primeira detenção de Hermione"

img src" parte – Esta Não É Hermione Da Grifinória!

Ela sempre se orgulhara de ser quem era. A intragável Sabe-tudo.

Estudava pelo prazer de conhecer, e não para ficar mais esperta e esnobar o conhecimento como os Corvinais, muito menos para dominar como os Sonserinos, e nem para ficar menos estúpidos como os Lufa-Lufa.

Não ela era uma Grifinória!

Uma apaixonada pelos livros e pela literatura das artes bruxas.

Alem de tudo, Seus pais confiavam muito nela.

Desde muito cedo, ela sempre tivera o direito de opinar sobre a própria vida. Um bom exemplo fora sua possibilidade de estudar em Hogwarts.

O senhor e a senhora Granger, deram-lhe a liberdade de escolher entre ir para uma escola trouxa ou para a de magia e bruxaria na qual ela ganhara a bolsa.

Ela tinha a idade emocional muito mais adiantada do que todas as meninas da sua idade.

Portanto, quando chegou o momento de revelar aos seus pais sua escolha, ela disse com muita firmeza que queria ir para o internato.

Hogwarts era o maior desafio. E ela sempre gostara de desafios.  
Seus pais não relutaram.  
Mas espantava-lhes que a filha preferisse passar vários anos reclusa em uma escola, estudando dia tarde e noite ao invés de estar perto deles e das amiguinha que já tinha na escolinha trouxa.

É certo que se seus pais soubessem o que ela já havia passado naquela escola, eles à teriam tirado no ato.

(ao pensar isso um desconforto passou por seu peito)

Nenhum pai permitiria que sua filha única se arriscasse tanto.

Éla lhes falava sobre algumas coisas, mas contar que quase fora esmagada por um trasgo no primeiro ano, ou dilacerada por um lobisomem, ou então vitima de um Basilisco, ou mesmo de um gigante maluco, não eram coisas que ela comentasse com eles.

Esta era Hermione Granger. A bela, responsável, e inteligente filha única dos Granger.

E não a completa trasgo que se mostrara durante a aula de poções do período da tarde.

Agora ela caminhava.  
Apenas caminhava.  
Sentia as mãos frias pelo desespero.  
Depois dos acontecimentos, ela se perguntava por que havia afrontado o professor de tal maneira? Por que ela sentira a necessidade em confronta-lo?  
Não encontrava uma resposta.

Hermione Granger sempre fora uma aluna aplicada, responsável e educada.

Nunca havia desacatado nenhum 'bom' professor...

(sim, bom professor, pois certa vez colocou a detestável Umbridge contra a parede)

E agora, sem motivo aparente ela tivera um acesso de loucura.

Aquela não era ela.

Ela era Hermione Granger, à Sabe-tudo da Grifinória, e não Hermione Granger a xiliquenta da Grifinória.

Agora ela estava no seu ultimo ano.

Depois de correr atrás das relíquias da morte de Voldemort por um ano, e depois quase ser morta por um feitiço que ela sabia ter sido criado por seu mestre de poções na época de juventude, finalmente o lado das trevas fora subjugado e Voldemort fora morto por Harry.

Agora estava em seu sétimo ano.

(Atrasada, pois a escola ficara fechada durante o ano da segunda guerra).

O ultimo em Hogwarts – Ela pensou pesarosa.

Até então, o ano corria sem nenhum problema. Ela fazia os deveres, e como não poderia deixar de ser, era a primeira aluna da turma.  
Tudo corria bem.

Apesar de seu status caxias, agora mais do que nunca os rapazes à cobiçavam. Era uma heroína de guerra!

E ganhara uma ordem de Merlin ainda adolescente.

Faria 19 anos agora. Estava feliz por que acreditava que teria um futuro brilhante. À poucas horas atrás ela flutuava por que Minerva McGonagall convidara-a para fazer um estagio avançado, a fim de prepara-la para no ano seguinte, deixa-la assumir o cargo de transfiguração que a agora diretora teria que abandonar para se dedicar totalmente à direção do colégio.

O que significava, que ela, Hermione Granger, antes mesmo de sair da escola já tinha um bom emprego!

Ela havia contado aos amigos de forma derradeira.

Com a felicidade estampada.

Como o corpo leve. Andando como se flutuasse...

Até aquele acesso no meio da aula de poções.

Agora, neste momento, neste exato momento, ela se arrastava.

Se forçava à ir de encontro à sua primeira detenção.  
Nunca havia tido essa experiência. E justo com o pior professor de todos. O mais cruel, o mais sarcástico.

Snape que antes fora tido como traidor, agora também gozava do título de herói de guerra. Todos descobriram que a morte de Dumbledore fora um plano deste para ludibriar Voldemort. Agora ele estava livre, e voltara à seu antigo posto com o mesmo mal humor e rabugice de sempre.

Aquela tarde, ele fora surpreendido pela suposta melhor aluna de Hogwarts. A moça dera um piti na frente de todos apenas por que ele tirara alguns pontos de sua casa por ela ter aberto os livros antes dele ter mandado.

É certo que fora injusto com ela. Mas ele sempre fora assim. Dessa forma não entendia o por que do acesso que esta tivera.

Desde o primeiro ano da garota, ele a tratara daquela forma...

Bem... Mas era certo também que ela não era mais a mesma. Havia crescido. Amadurecido as formas. O corpo delicado com seios bem delineados, não fartos, mas suficientes para despertar a libido de hum homem como ele.

NÃO!

Que loucura SEVERUS SNAPE! – Ele se repreendeu.

.  
Ela ainda não sabia o que à esperava dentro da sala. Não sabia qual seria sua punição.  
Era certo que só o fato de estar na mesma sala com tal monstro já era uma punição.

Era regra de Hogwarts que os alunos recebessem punição de seus professores quando os desacatassem ou causassem algum dano ao patrimônio da escola...

Infelizmente ela fizera os dois:

Num acesso de raiva, havia jogado um caldeirão no chão e insultado o professor.  
Ganhara o respeito da escola toda por tal coragem, mas por outro lado, ganhara também um inimigo.  
O terrível professor de Poções.  
O temido professor Severus Snape.

Ela tocou incerta a maçaneta da porta, mas finalmente resolveu entrar.  
-Senhorita Granger. – Disse o professor. Ele nem ao menos havia levantado seus olhos negros das redações que corrigia.  
Hermione aproximou-se.  
-P-professor. – Ela gaguejou incerta.  
-Hoje me ajudará a corrigir estas questões. – Disse ele jogando com a mão esquerda o calhamaço de pergaminhos à sua frente.  
Hermione observou incerta. Como corrigiria se ela não era professora?  
É certo que era inteligente, mas não estava preparada para avaliar os outros...

Ele continuava com os olhos vidrados na folha que corrigia, distribuindo prazerosamente cruzinhas vermelhas no trabalho de um aluno desafortunado quando, sem olha-la perguntou:  
-O que está esperando? – ele perguntou grosseiramente.  
-Err. N-nada.  
-Não seja estúpida e pelo menos olhe para os papeis que eu lhe dei! Achará uma folha com as respostas para que possa comparar e fazer as correções! Ou acha mesmo que eu a considero uma sabe-tudo tão boa à ponto de deixa-la fazer o meu trabalho?  
-Ah...Sim...Desculpe-me. – disse ela acanhada.  
-Tudo bem, porém, pare de se comportar como um símio(nota:símiomacaco)!  
Hermione bufou indignada, pegando os papes com raiva e batendo-os com força e raiva na mesa para arruma-los em bloco.

Ela não teve tempo de observar quando a mão do professor agarrou em seu braço como uma tenaz.

-PORTE-SE GAROTA, OU POSSO TE DESIGNAR TAREFAS MAIS DIVERTIDAS DO QUE CORRIGIR QUESTIONÁRIOS! ACHO SINCERAMENTE QUE A SENHORITA NÃO GOSTARIA DE AJUDAR OS ELFOS DA ESCOLA NA LIMPESA DOS BANHEIROS, NÃO É?

.  
Hermione não sabia o porque, mas a mão forte do professor provocou-lhe um arrepio na espinha. Algo dentro dela gostava de afrontar aquele professor, e gostava de sentir que podia provoca-lo. Então, contra toda sua noção de alto preservação, ela gritou em resposta:  
-SINCERAMENTE PROFESSOR, ACHO QUE PREFERIRIA SIM! NA VERDADE, EU PREFERIRIA ESTAR RECOLHENDO FEZES DE CAMELO DO QUE TER QUE FICAR AQUI ATURANDO SUA PRESENÇA ARROGANTE!  
O professor não esperava aquilo. Quem o visse naquela hora certamente não o reconheceria. Ele abria e fechava a boca como um peixe, e não tinha palavras para revidar.  
Hermione olhou-o vitoriosa.

.  
Mas de repente, outro impulso tomou conta de seu ser.  
Como se estivesse fora do próprio corpo observando a cena, ela se viu aproximando-se de seu professor e tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo puro, sôfrego, casto.

Num lance de luz em sua mente, ela finalmente tomou consciência da razão de sua hostilidade contra o professor.  
Naquela tarde, antes de fazer sua cena de jogar as coisas no chão e afrontar o professor, ela descobrira que este sairia de Hogwarts, e iria para outro país com uma bruxa que havia encontrado após a guerra.

Provavelmente, o professor estava cansado da solidão. E com a morte de Voldemort, e seu status de herói de guerra (uma vez que o assassinato de Dumbledore fora esclarecido) uma bruxa oportunista conseguira convence-lo de sair de Hogwarts para trabalhar na industria farmacológica bruxa.

Hermione sabia do talento do professor. Sabia que este faria fortuna fora da escola. E provavelmente essa bruxa que o fisgara também.

.  
Durante seus primeiros anos de colégio, ela nunca o afrontara daquela forma.

Ela sempre o respeitara, mesmo quando ele inadvertidamente humilhava-a em sala de aula, assim como fazia com todos os alunos.  
Mas tarde da noite em seu dormitório, quando as colegas de quarto dormiam, por vezes, podia-se ouvir um leve ruído molhado de seus dedos friccionando sua intimidade.

Ela encharcava os lençóis com seus líquidos deliciando-se com imagens de seu professor perverso sobre ela. Mas quando acordava, ela empurrava para longe a imagem que havia construído durante a madrugada.

Não podia aceitar que sua mente desejasse conscientemente, na sobriedade da luz do sol, aquele homem. Não. Esses instintos eram resguardados para a noite, quando contra toda sua vontade, seu corpo à traia pedindo pelas fantasias que sua mente criava com o homem.

Mas agora o beijava.  
O beijava, o beijava, o beijava, o beijava!  
LOUCURA! – era o que sua mente gritava. Mas ela só pode colar o corpo ao do professor.  
Ele não se movia, não correspondia. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, e não podia ver que ele permanecia com os olhos abertos, mas agora nenhuma expressão sarcástica ou sardônica os envolvia, apenas a perplexidade.  
Estava atônito.  
Depois de mais de anos reprimindo a moça, ela simplesmente beijava-o?  
Ele sentiu a língua macia demandar a entrada em seus lábios.  
Era professor.  
O que faria?  
A menina havia ensandecido.  
Ele deveria se mover.  
Mas algo o reprimia.  
Sentia as mão que antes eram quentes, firmes e ágeis, agora molhadas, tremulas e frias.

.  
Ela aproximara-se mais.  
O que ele poderia fazer?  
Não, não e não!  
Ele era um professor! Não se deixaria levar!   
Pegou-a pelos ombros e a afastou violentamente.  
Olhou-a com uma expressão mortal.  
- Está ficando louca? Saia da minha frente! Vou falar com a diretora e pedir para que ele recomende aos seus pais um terapeuta para você! E tem mais a senh... – Ele não conseguiu continuar a repreensão da sabe-tudo maluca, ao de ver surgir naqueles olhos castanhos frutados de verde duas grossas gotas de lágrimas.

Ele ignorou a voz que gritava incessante em sua cabeça: ALUNA ALUNA ALUNA!  
E contra todo o bom senso ele passou as costas das mãos pela face borrada de lágrimas da garota.  
SNAPE! Controle-se homem! - ele disse pra si mesmo.  
Mas...  
Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir seu toque secando-lhe as lágrimas.  
Ele pode vislumbrar os lábios rosados e tenros da garota abrindo-se sedutoramente para permitir um suspiro sôfrego devido ao toque.  
Algo em seu peito pulou ao vê-la assim. Uma fera ensandecida urrando para que ele tomasse-a! A fera dizia que pegasse a moçinha, colocasse-a em sua mesa de pernas abertas para o ar, afastasse a calcinha e estocasse fundo e vigorosamente, até faze-la chegar ao orgasmo aos gritos.

Mas ele era um professor horas!!!  
Ele era respeitado!  
Ele era muito temido também. Fato este que o fazia sentir um prazer selvagem em continuar maltratando seus alunos.  
Um gemido abafado escapou dos lábios de Hermione.  
Ela sentia o corpo arder com o simples toque do professor.  
Era uma garota de 19 anos em um internato...  
Havia brincado com algumas coleguinhas na escola quando era mais nova, mas a chegada da adolescência afastara-a desses envolvimentos sexuais infantis.  
Sim, ela era virgem.  
Morando em uma escola vigiada e dividindo quarto com meninas, a vida sexual só era frutífera apenas para os amigos e amigas homossexuais.  
.

E agora estava ali, com o professor com o qual fantasiava todas as noites.

Ele tocava sua pele, e ela sentia uma umidade incessante brotando do meio de suas pernas.  
Já sentia as coxas lisas...  
Ela abriu os olhos e encontrou o par de olhos negros perfurando-a. Parecia que ele queria sua alma.  
Ela subitamente sentiu medo.  
Ele parecia animalizado.  
Não. Não era assustador como nas aulas.   
Era assustador de outra forma.  
Parecia outra pessoa.  
A sombra de alguém que ela nunca vira em sala de aula.  
Por traz dos olhos do homem que a olhava agora, ela via aquele que a tomava sua imaginação luxuriosamente em suas madrugadas de lençóis molhados.

Ele não queria que ela se aproximasse. Mas ela aproximou-se.  
Aquilo tudo era surreal.  
Ele olhou em volta. O medo o reprimia.  
Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e marejados ainda.   
Ele só queria cuidar dela.  
Castanhos.  
Negros.  
Miravam-se.   
Ele mergulhava.  
Ela ofegava.

.   
Ela tinha a boca entreaberta, o que possibilitou-o observar quando ela passou a lingüinha rosa e molhada nos dentes branquinhos.  
Ele queria cuidar dela.  
Era mais do que possuí-la. Queria-a porque ela era vulnerável. Queria porque ela era delicada.  
Parecia porcelana. E assim de perto ele podia ver até mesmo as sardas infantis em suas bochechas.  
.

- Hermione – Ele disse ameno. – Afaste-se.  
- Por que? – ela perguntou.  
'ingênua' – ele pensou, e isso fez com que sua ereção pulsasse.  
- Você é minha aluna. Existe uma distancia que deve ser respeitada.  
- Professor – ela chamou manhosa.  
- O que – ele perguntou com a voz baixa para disfarçar a respiração ofegante.  
- Eu sou uma estúpida não é? – ela perguntou, e os olhos encheram-se de lagrimas de novo.  
- Não... Mas você deve aprender que não pode enfrentar um professor – ele disse quase não conseguindo esconder que arfava.  
- Mas então eu mereço um castigo? – ela perguntou apertando os lábios.  
.

Ela o queria. Ela sabia disso.

Mas o havia ofendido. E ele nem ligava. Isso à machucava. Machucava saber que ele sentia pena dela. Que para ele, ela era apenas uma aluna mal-criada e metida à sabe-tudo.  
Ele viu que a garota comprimiu os lábios como se quisesse evitar um choro mais denso.

Ele novamente sucumbiu ao ímpeto:  
Tocou-lhe a face, e sentiu que ela estremecia. Ele viu quando ela fechou os olhos e soltou os lábios abrindo-os lentamente.  
Tanta sensualidade no simples gesto de afastar um lábio do outro era quase obsceno para ele.  
Ele negava-se, não queria, não podia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Mas seu corpo parecia ter vontade própria!!  
Nunca fora um santo mesmo...

E como num sonho ele viu-se levando a mão até o meio das pernas de Hermione.

Ela estava com a típica saia colegial. Usava sobre a roupa da escola um sobre-tudo para agasalhar-se do frio.  
Ele levou a mão ate a calcinha.  
Ele grunhiu como um animal ao sentir que a calcinha da garota estava molhada.  
Estava molhada por ele. Para ele. – Ele pensou possessivo.  
Era sua deliciosa aluna.  
Sentia a textura de sua umidade. Era lisa, quente...

.  
Ele olhou-a nos olhos.  
Ela estava assustada.  
Claramente assustada.  
Isso o deixou com mais tezão ainda.  
Ele afastou a calcinha.  
Ela não sabia o que fazer.  
Ela queria ter coragem de sorrir para ele, de tirar a própria calcinha e abrir as pernas pedindo para ser arrombada!!!  
Como uma louca, como uma insana. Doente de tezão!

Era assim que ela estava. Mas estava com medo também.

Ele era mais velho, mais experiente, e nunca, em seus sonhos mais insanos ela cogitara realmente que isto que estava acontecendo agora, pudesse se tornar real.  
.

Mas estava acontecendo.  
E envergonhada ela sentia a calcinha molhada.  
Estava se portando como uma cadelinha no cio.  
Ela achou que certamente iria rejeita-la. Ela estava molhada. Aquilo era vergonhoso. Como poderia estar excitada

Ainda tinha a ingenuidade de achar pecado estar com tezão por alguém.  
Ele olhou-a.  
19 anos – ele pensou. Nestes tempos de hoje... não..  
A cabeça do professor o levou à acreditar por alguns instantes que ela era virgem. Mas não... Não era possível. Não nos dias de hoje.  
.

Ele afastou a calcinha para o lado.  
Ela estava em pé.  
Estava com medo de reagir e parecer vulgar.  
Ela estava com medo de ser rejeitada.  
Virgindade.  
Um dogma que ela ainda cultivava em seu coração.  
E se continuasse agindo feito uma prostituta ele não iria mais quere-la. Ela tinha que se mostrar pura! Da forma que realmente era.  
INGÊNUA.  
.

Porém, ela não agüentou por muito tempo.  
Os dedos vasculhando-a eram deliciosos.  
Uma maravilha ser tocada por dedos que não os seus próprios.  
Ela afastou uma perna instintivamente.  
Ele olhou para a menina. Sim. Agora tinha certeza que era uma menina. Não pelo toque de seu hímen, mas sim por suas atitudes.  
.

Ela estava em pé. Com as pernas levemente abertas.

As mãos desajeitadas, sem saber aonde pousar estavam indecisas em colocar-se na cintura ou penderem soltas para o lado.

Ela também tinha os olhos perdidos.

Lambia instintivamente os lábios à todo instante, e não sabia se fechava-os para aproveitar o toque, ou se deixava-os abertos para observar se ele à aprovava ou não.

Sua ereção pulsava.  
Ele à queria.  
A umidade em seus dedos o deixava extasiado.  
Lentamente ele retirou a mão que a acariciava.  
Ela abriu os olhos e sentiu o rosto afoguear.  
Será que seria apenas aquilo? – Ela se perguntou.  
Ele passou um dedo no outro sentindo-os lisos pelos líquidos do corpo de sua aluna.  
Cheirou.  
Ela observou o professor cheirando a mão que a havia tocado. Sentiu-se muito encabulada.  
Ele aspirou profundamente o odor almiscarado e misterioso. Estava totalmente excitado.  
Levou os dedos à boca, fechando e apertando os olhos ao sentir o sabor do líquido acre em sua língua.

.  
Perdeu o controle!!!!!!!

img src" parte – Saboreando.

Puxou-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Beijou-a.  
Ela tinha a saliva pura como água doce de uma nascente.  
Sorveu.  
Ela era tão delicada.  
Moldou o corpo dela ao seu.  
Fez com que ela sentisse sua masculinidade pulsante.  
Ela estava entregue.  
Só queria ser possuída.  
Um gemido sôfrego escapou de seus lábios.  
Severus ouviu-a. O gemido de satisfação da garota despertou o animal em seu peito.  
Ele agarrou-a pelas nádegas e levantou-a.  
Carregou-a até sua mesa.  
Deitou-a lá.

.  
Ela levantou levemente a cabeça para observa-lo.  
Ele estava tentando lutar contra seu ímpeto.  
Estava indeciso.  
Ela era virgem.  
Ele não queria tirar sua 'pureza' (bem, na verdade queria, mas não devia!)

Hermione observou o rosto indeciso do professor.

Ele parecia indeciso.

Mas logo notou nos olhos negros um brilho intenso como chamas negras.

Era óbvio que o professor pensara em algo. Agora ele parecia determinado...

.   
Parecia um erro tirar a virgindade de uma aluna...

Mas não havia mal em apenas prova-la. – Pensou ele malevolamente.  
Afastou-lhe a calcinha, e colocou as pernas dela em cima de seus ombros.  
Ela tinha a bucetinha rosada. Cheia de dobrinhas.  
Já havia muitos pelos.  
Ele notou que ela já se depilava na virilha.  
Sugou-a deleitando-se.  
Sugou. – Ela gemeu.  
Sugou. – Ela resfolegou.  
Sugou. – Ela tocou-lhe a cabeça.  
Sugou. – Ela apertou sua cabeça contra a intimidade dela.  
Ele estava sentindo os lábios dormentes.  
.

Ele libertou a ereção.  
Segurando-a nas mão, começou um movimento cadenciado para se auto satisfazer.  
Com sua mão ele tentava saciar a vontade de estoca-la.  
Não podia.  
ALUNA! – Sua cabeça gritava. - ALUNA VIRGEM

Não havia gentileza nem satisfação nos golpes rápidos de sua mão.  
Mas ele necessitava saciar o desejo escuso de seu corpo.  
Ele a chupava e se masturbava.  
Os únicos barulhos na sala de aula eram o de sua mão agressivamente se tocando, e o barulho molhado de sua boca sugando-a.  
.

.  
De repente ela levantou a cabeça.  
Forçou o corpo para sentar na mesa.  
Ele empurrou-lhe pela barriga para que ela permanecesse deitada.  
Se ela sentasse ele não conseguiria mais chupa-la.  
Ela apoiou-se nos cotovelos e forçou para sentar.  
Conseguiu.  
Ele afastou o rosto.  
Ainda se masturbava.  
Estava indignado, mas ao mesmo tempo com medo.  
Será que ela contaria para alguém sobre o que estava acontecendo?  
Será que ela finalmente notara que ele estava abusando dela?

.  
Ele não percebia ainda que ela também queria-o.  
Sentia-se culpado por ter cedido aos instintos.  
Ela pulou da mesa e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.  
Ele paspalhamente ainda não havia entendido o que a garota pretendia.  
Ela olhou a ereção de seu professor.

Ele à segurava. Ela estava excitada. Sentiu a boca encher de água em antecipação.  
Ele viu os lábios rosados separarem-se.  
Ela tocou os lábios na glande.  
DEUS! Os lábios úmidos e geladinhos contrastando com a respiração quente quase o fez gozar!!!

.  
E ela ainda não havia nem se quer chupado-o ainda.  
Ela provou receosa.  
Gostou.  
Era saboroso.  
Explorou o formato em sua boca.  
A diferença entre a textura da ponta do pênis, para a textura do comprimento.  
Ferro aveludado em sua boca.  
Quente.  
Uma pequena fenda que esporadicamente liberava pequenas quantidades de uma substancia levemente salgada.  
Abocanhou com vontade agora. Snape, desavisado jogou a cabeça para traz e grunhiu.

.  
Ela observou o professor.  
Sentiu-se poderosa.  
Ela podia ver o queixo dele apontado para cima, e o pomo de adão subindo e descendo por estar engolindo em seco.

Estava maravilhada.  
Ele extasiado. Os quadris do professor movimentaram-se de encontro à boca dela, silenciosamente pedindo mais.  
Quando os músculos faciais dela começaram a doer em protesto, ela segurou-o e olhou para cima.

.  
Estava ficando maluco. Mas não podia mais suportar.  
A menina era uma sedutora.  
Olhava-o de baixo com a carinha mais angelical do mundo.  
Quem à visse daquele jeito, nunca suspeitaria que ela havia acabado de chupa-lo tão intensamente.  
- Merlin...quem é você? – Snape perguntou. Seu coração estava indeciso de continuar.  
Ele lembrava-se da moça xingando-o de babaca durante o período da manhã, e jogando o caldeirão no chão.

.   
Agora ela ainda tinha o rosto manchado de lágrimas, mas um sorriso angelical.  
Ele ficaria doido. E o nome da provocadora de sua loucura chamava-se Hermione Granger!  
A contradição em pessoa.  
Ela ainda estava ajoelhada à sua frente. Ele olhava a própria ereção. Tão próxima da boca da menina.  
Ela não precisava chupa-lo para que ele sentisse o ímpeto de gozar.  
Ela queria que ele a tomasse.   
Queria dar à ele o que nunca fora de ninguém.  
.

Sentiu que ele acariciava seus cabelos.  
Ela levantou-se lentamente.  
-O que quer? – Ele perguntou cheio de uma dor.  
-Quero ser sua. – Ela respondeu prontamente.  
-Você é minha aluna. – Ele disse. Não conseguia descolar os olhos da boquinha rosada pequena e carnuda.  
-Outra vez nãooo – Ele lamentou ao ver os olhos da menina encherem-se de água.  
Tocou-a no rosto, beijou-a.  
Não queria.  
Não queria.  
Não queria!!!!!!

Mas o sal das lágrimas dela era afrodisíaco para ele.  
Sem explicação prévia para seus sentimentos ele puxou-a contra seu corpo.  
Ela resfolegou.  
-Quero ser sua. – ela disse baixinho.  
Ele sentiu um salto no coração.   
Ela que estava pedindo.  
Ela o queria.  
DELICIOSA  
Ele abaixou e a pegou.  
Levando-a pelos quadris e sentou-a Sobe a mesa.  
Tomou distancia e a observou.

Ela estava sentada. Descomposta. Apenas um dos pés do sapatinho tipo 'alice', que pertencia ao conjunto de uniforme da escola, estava pendurado em um dos pequenos pés. As duas meias colegial levantadas até os joelhos, o cabelo desarrumado, e o sobre-tudo caindo dos ombros.

.  
Ele passou uma mão descrente sobre o rosto.  
NÃO PODIA!  
Hermione sabia o que estava passando na cabeça de seu professor.  
Daquela forma ele resistiria e não completaria o que ela pretendia.  
O que ela desejava do fundo de sua alma.  
Queria te-lo.

.  
Então, suprimindo toda vergonha, ela abaixou o rosto levemente, e esboçou um sorriso aprovador.  
Apoiou-se na mesa.  
Levantou os dois pés à borda da mesa.  
Deitou-se, e virou a cabeça para o lado para observar a reação de seu professor.  
Ele olhou-a perplexo.  
Não havia duvidas que ela estava desajeitadamente oferecendo-se à ele.  
Ela colocara-se numa posição parecida à que mulheres tem de fazer para exames ginecológicos..  
Ele não deveria aproximar-se.  
Mas aproximou-se.  
As coxas tenras.  
Ele tocou-a dos lados do quadris, observando a reação.

Ela fechou os olhos ao toque.  
.

img src" parte – Consumando.

DANE-SE! – Ele pensou.  
.

Pegou-a possessivo, puxou-lhe a calçinha pelos lados do quadris.  
Ela levantou o bumbum para facilitar o trabalho do homem.  
Ele puxou a calcinha, que saiu enrolando-se como uma corda pelos tornozelos.  
Tirou a da menina, desabotoou a blusa e liberou os pequenos seios.  
Lindos.  
Bom aureolas rosadas...  
.

Arrancou-lhe a roupa toda.  
Agora ela estava sobre sua mesa apenas com os meiões do colégio.  
Levantou as pernas da garota expondo-lhe o sexo.  
Rosa. Úmido. Quente. Molhado. Pequeno.  
Via a pequena abertura do hímen.  
.

Deliciosa.  
.

Ele libertou-se da calça.  
Arrancou sobre tudo, as vestes de mestre e a camisa.  
Estava só de meias, assim como ela.  
Ele olhou para o próprio corpo.  
Seu pênis nunca estivera tão inflado.  
Todo seu corpo vibrava em antecipação.

Tocou-lhe apenas com a glande.  
Observou-a.  
Ela gemeu deliciosamente ao sentir a ponta de seu pênis tocando-a.  
Ele ainda estava receoso em penetra-la.

- Me fode. – Ela disse quebrando o silencio.  
.

Hermione não sabia de onde aquelas palavras haviam saído.  
Ela desejava-o, mas sempre achara muito vulgar a utilização do palavrão.  
Mas naquele momento, as únicas palavras que poderiam exprimir seu maior desejo eram: "me fode".  
.

Snape assustou-se com o pedido.  
Viu o rosto da menina afoguear-se.  
Algo vibrou em seu peito.  
Ele sentiu a boca enchendo de água e seu membro pulsou.  
Ele travou a mandíbula.  
Teria que se segurar muito para não gozar na primeira estocada.

Colocou as pernas de Hermione em seus ombros, posicionou seu pênis na abertura quente.  
Forçou apenas um pouco na abertura.   
Olhava do rosto da garota para seu pênis.  
Uma curiosidade instintiva. Científica.  
Ondas de prazer o golpeavam.  
Ele forçou mais.  
.

Não era como algo tivesse rompido como a maioria imagina.  
Era mais como se seu pênis abrisse espaço por um lugar apertado.  
Olhava o corpo da garota.  
Ela tinha o rosto torcido numa expressão de desejo e dor.  
As dobras menores entravam para o corpo dela junto com o pênis dele.  
Ele alcançou o fundo.  
Puxou sua ereção para fora.  
Agora as dobras menores saiam junto com sua ereção, como uma flor desabrochando.

Repetiu o movimento algumas vezes observando o fenômeno maravilhoso.  
Seu pênis continha juntamente à um liquido branco, uma réstia de sangue.  
Mas agora, como ele observou, ela não tinha mais a expressão de dor.  
Havia só o rosto mole e quente de desejo e satisfação.  
Ele pausou dentro dela.

Hermione sentiu que o homem havia parado completamente inserido nela.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados.

Claramente podia-se ver que ele buscava o auto-controle.

Ela observou intrigada o pomo de adão do homem subindo e descendo. Ele engolia em seco. E tinha a expressão contraída.

De repente ela sentiu o absurdo da situação.

O tórax branco e rasgado por várias cicatrizes, o queixo apontado para cima, a cortina de cabelos lustrosos e negros, as mão com longos dedos agarrados aos seus tornozelos de forma à mante-la com as pernas para o ar...

Merlin...

Seu professor de poções!

Um homem feito!

Que sempre à maltratara...

Estava ali. Descomposto, entregue, lutando contra si mesmo. Por ela. Para ela.

Isso era tão...

Insano e...

EXCITANTE...   
.

Ele estava segurando-se para não gozar.  
Tinha que agüentar.  
A vontade de mostrar à ela a delicia de ser dele era um modo de fideliza-la.  
Algo angustiante rastejou em seu peito.  
Será que ela iria quere-lo depois desta noite?  
.

Ele de tão inebriado arfou e olhou amargamente para ela.  
Ele era vinte anos mais velho. Ela iria querer algo alem daquela noite?  
.

Sua 'noiva', ou melhor, a mulher que encontrara para saciar seu desejos carnais e dividir a vida, representava menos que nada para ele agora.

A mulher não era má. Mas havia um 'q' de interesse no relacionamento.

Severus Snape tinha consciência de que não era nenhum exemplo de beleza. Sabia também que seu atual Status de "HEROI" havia atraído sua 'noiva'. Mas havia se deixado levar, pois por mais duro que ele pudesse se mostrar para os outros, ele cultivava o conhecido medo dos solteiros: "morrer sozinho sem nunca ter compartilhado a vida com ninguém". Alem do mais, ele queria ter a chance de mandar um descendente à Hogwarts. Estava cansado de ensinar aos filhos dos outros. Queria ter a chance de poder ensinar algo à um dos 'seus'. Alguém de seu sangue...

Por mais que a idéia lhe parecesse esquisita... Ele tinha sim vontade de ter a chance de ter um 'moleque' e cria-lo. Tentaria ser diferente se seu pai...

Uma enxurrada de sentimentos o golpeava...

Tudo vinha-lhe à mente num segundo.

Hermione Granger, a senhorita sabe tudo, era mais famosa e adorada por todos, do que ele "o morcegão das masmorras de Hogwarts".

Era tão amada e famosa quanto o amiguinho que sobreviveu e o fiel escudeiro Weasley cabeça de tocha.

Os três mosqueteiros do mundo bruxo... – Severus pensou amargamente.

E agora ela estava ali.

Deitada em sua mesa.

Prostrada.

Entregue.

Ela o desejava sabe-se lá desde quando...

Parecia até mágica...

NÃO!

A não ser que tudo aquilo fosse obra de uma poção do amor...

O pensamento golpeou-o como um soco.

Ele não havia pensado nisso.

Talvez algum aluno que à detestasse houvesse dado-lhe uma poção!

-Não... – Severus lamentou já certo que sua deliciosa amante havia sido vitima de uma poção do amor.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela.

O ato o fez penetrar profundamente, dessa forma ele nem precisou pedir que ela abrisse os lábios para que ele cheirasse seu hálito.

Ao senti-lo ir mais fundo, ela separou os lábios e puxou o ar com a sofreguidão do prazer.

Poções do amor tem por característica exalar seu cheiro inebriante pelo hálito da pessoa que a toma, até mesmo depois de horas do final do efeito.

Portanto se Severus sentisse os cheiros tão atrativos para ele de pergaminhos, vapor de poção do sono, e amêndoas(cheiro de amêndoas que ele acabara de passar a amar, pois reconhecia como o atrativo perfume dos cabelos da senhorita Granger), ai sim ele estaria em uma enrascada.

Ele aspirou profundamente...

E sentiu no hálito dela o cheiro delicioso de...

Manjar branco com ameixa preparado pelos Elfos como sobremesa do banquete daquela noite.

Provavelmente Hermione havia ido para a detenção logo depois do jantar...

Ele olhou para os olhos castanhos com uma ternura que ele não acreditava possuir em seu coração.

Manjar branco? – Ele pensou sorrindo.

A safadinha havia se enchido de manjar branco antes da detenção...

- O que foi? – Hermione perguntou tímida.

- Nada – Ele lhe disse sorrindo e levantando-se para vê-la.

Manjar branco.

Hermione sentia-se incomodada com os olhos negros faiscando para ela. Era algo diferente... Sentiu algo morno preenchendo-a. Será que era correspondida plenamente? Até mesmo nos sentimentos? Não seria apenas carnal para seu mestre?

Ela tinha certeza do que sentia. Era algo que a machucava e prendia, mas que ao mesmo tempo libertava e acariciava.

Amor...

Paixão...

Os sentimentos que poderia sentir por qualquer um, menos por ele: "Severus Snape

O cruel professor de poções"

Ninguém jamais a entenderia.

Naquele momento ele só desejava sua aluna.  
Queria protege-la! Ele tinha que protege-la!  
Manjar branco... – ele pensou mais uma vez divertido.

Estava plenamente dentro dela.

Abaixou quase debruçando-se sobre o corpo da jovem.  
Depositou um beijo sôfrego sobre os lábios úmidos da adolescente.  
.

Ele viu os castanhos olhando-o profundamente.  
Outra incerteza tomou conta da mente de Hermione.

E se fosse correspondida... Será que ele iria querê-la depois de ela ter se mostrado uma perfeita vadia?  
Ela sentiu o medo impregnando sua respiração e dificultando-a de golfar o ar para dentro dos pulmões.  
Havia se entregado há um homem sem nem ao menos saber se ele iria querê-la após aquela noite!.

.  
- Eu... nunca vou deixar que nada de mal lhe aconteça –Snape prometeu. Ele não sabia por que havia dito aquilo. Apenas teve vontade e disse..

.  
- Professor... – ela disse baixinho. Não sabia como continuar.  
- Sim Hermione. – ele agora estava intrigado.  
- Como o senhor vai me proteger para sempre? No final do colégio eu voltarei para a casa de meus pais... Sabe, Minerva me ofereceu uma vaga de professora de transfiguração... Mas acho que não posso continuar aqui depois de hoje... – Ela disse sôfrega.

E o senhor ira... O senhor irá...  
.

Tanto respeito por ele...  
Severus não precisava ler a mente da garota para saber o que ela estava pensando, e ao que ela tentava desesperadamente falar-lhe:

Seu casamento. Todos em Hogwarts comentavam...

""""O Ranhoso iria se casar...""""

Ele poderia desistir de tudo, enfrentar o mundo por Hermione...

Mas será que ela estaria disposta a ter com um velho? Será que não era muito incerto largar casamento, ética, moral, e costumes para ficar com uma aluna?  
Ele sentiu sua ereção envolta pela pele macia molhada e tremula da garota. Obviamente que a Ética e a Moral ele havia pulado...

Mas tudo bem – Ele pensou com os lábios curvado um pouquinho para cima: Eu nunca tive moral mesmo... e definitivamente ética é algo que eu, como sonserino, nunca valorizei como característica forte de um homem...

.  
Mas seu casamento? Os costumes? O que os outros iram pensar? E tudo isso justo agora que estava parcialmente sendo aceito pela sociedade bruxa...

Justo agora que as pessoas não pareciam odia-lo tanto quanto antes...

Mas todas as duvidas foram à baixo com quatro palavrinhas...

- Eu te amo professor.  
Foi o suficiente para que ele desmoronasse.  
Algo morno apoderou-se de seu peito. Snape titubeou.  
- Não é cedo de mais para falar isso Hermione?  
- Professor. Eu só estou fazendo isso por que te amo. E-e-eu n-não sou assim – Ela falseou com os olhos tristes.

Ele sentiu-se um crápula. Engoliu em seco.  
Talvez ele não a amasse ainda. Mas paixão havia. Por tudo que ela era, representava.  
Uma paixão fulminante. Que o pegara ali, durante aquelas parcas horas em que ele à tivera.  
- E eu estou apaixonado por você. – ele disse movendo-se sobre ela e mergulhando em um beijo na boquinha rosada que agora lhe sorria.  
Sim... ele realmente estava apaixonado.  
Era uma moçinha inteligente.  
Delicada.  
Meiga.  
Gentil.  
E...  
Safadinha.

DANE-SE A MORAL! OS COLEGAS, SUA NOIVA, OS BONS COSTUMES.  
DANE-SE O QUE TODOS IRÃO PENSAR!  
Ela era dele.  
De corpo e alma!  
.

- Eu estou muito apaixonado por você. Mas nos teremos que lutar... Vai ser difícil... O modo como todos irão nos olhar...  
- Shiii. – Ela articulou colocando um dedo sobre a boca dele. – Professor. Eu me contento com o final de seu noivado por enquanto. Não precisamos espalhar aos quatro ventos – ela disse divertida – Podemos esperar para oficializar para o mundo nosso envolvimento, depois que eu terminar meus estudos aqui. Assim, o senhor não perderá o emprego, e eu posso dar muitos jeitos de pegar detenções... – Disse ela com uma vozinha safada que destoava do rosto angelical.

Ele sorriu.  
Sua aluninha era bem inteligente afinal.  
Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele.  
Ele deu um meio sorriso e mexeu-se sobre ela.  
Ela o sentiu ir mais fundo, duro, quente...  
Resfolegou.  
Ele observou o rosto rosado contrai-se de prazer.  
.

Aquela conversa toda só deu-lhe fôlego para uma relação mais demorada.

Agora ele tinha controle novamente.

Não iria gozar tão rápido assim...

Deu inicio à um movimento ritmado.  
Seu pênis extremamente úmido pelos líquidos dela.  
Ela tinha os olhos fechados e respirava profundamente.  
Ele ficou com as costas eretas novamente e abriu as pernas de Hermione, colocando as perninha retas para o ar e bem abertas, para que ele pudesse observar o serviço de sua ereção.  
Ele se retirou observando a vulva exposta dela.  
Ela reclamou a perda do contato com um gemido indignado.  
Tinha o espaço em que antes encontrava-se seu pênis. Ela estava dilatada. Bem aberta.

Aos poucos ele observou a musculatura dela contraindo-se novamente e fechando-se.

Soltou uma perna para se posicionar novamente nas dobras quentes da menina.  
Pressionou outra vez, sentindo uma resistência do pequeno e inexperiente corpo de Hermione.

A glande do pênis dele era pouco mais larga que o restante do órgão, ele pressionou sentindo a portinha pequena.   
Quando finalmente venceu a resistência e adentrou novamente ao corpo dela, fui como se ela se ajustasse as formas dele.  
Mas ainda havia uma resistência apertada.  
Ele fodeu.  
Sim.  
Fodeu.  
Fodeu-a delicadamente.  
Fazendo-a senti-lo.  
Retirou-se, esperou ela contrair-se e entrou novamente várias vezes. Saboreando cada vez que a glande de seu órgão à penetrava.

Um pensamento pérfido invadiu-lhe a mente: E se o garoto Weasley e o cretino Potter entrassem naquela sala, durante aqueles momentos?

Snape não era um exibicionista...

Mas tão pouco era um homem bom.

Ele sabia de sua própria maldade, e deleitava-se só em imaginar a cara dos dois idiotas intrometidos se o vissem naquele momento...

- Hummm - Sorriu e deliciou-se mais ainda com a situação.

Afinal, não era uma aluna qualquer...

Era a 'sabe-tudo'. A integrante que possuía o cérebro do 'trio de outro', que estava ali deitada com as feições contraídas de tezão sendo estocada por ele...

Aquele pensamento era delicioso...

Mas as sensações do tato de sua ereção contra o corpo da jovem era mais interessante que seus pensamentos...

As texturas...

Nunca havia notado tão intensamente quanto agora...

.   
Penetrou rasamente, sentindo as texturas do corpo dela.  
Uma parte no interior da vulva, logo na entrada, era bem 'enrrugadinha'. Ele saboreou a sensação. Fodeu-a sem penetração profunda.  
Atiçando-a  
Provocando-a  
Até que ela reagiu empurrando o quadris para cima com violência.   
Estocando-o profundamente.  
Ele perdeu a sanidade.  
Socou fundo, uma, duas três vez.  
Ouvia o barulho da parte frontal de seu corpo batendo duramente contra a pélvis dela.  
O barulho assemelhava-se à tapas.  
Ele ouviu o barulho da respiração dela tornar-se estridente.  
Ela estava prestes à gozar.  
Ele diminuiu o ritmo e parou profundamente nela.  
Ela levantou sobre os cotovelos exibindo a face vermelha. Rubra como fogo.  
Ele sorriu ao vê-la com a mandíbula apertada.  
Ela parecia indignada.  
Ele socou fundo observando o rosto dela.  
Viu com satisfação os olhos castanhos rolarem para traz, e os lábios cereja separarem-se e a cabeça pender mole de tezão para o lado.  
.

- Fique assim – Ele pediu.  
- Como? – Ela perguntou.  
- Quero ver seu rosto – ele disse.  
Ela sorriu.  
Ele aumentou o ritmo.  
Ela respirava rapidamente, mas não reagia como antes...  
Por que?  
PHufmmm  
Ele socou com força.  
Viu os olhos dela revirarem novamente e a cabeça ser jogada para traz.

Então era assim que ela gostava?  
Ele socou duramente.  
Ela gostava de ser fodida com afinco.  
Com desejo.  
Precisão.

Golpeou forte contra ela.  
Ritmado.  
Ela descobria que adorava ser comida daquela forma.  
Um pouco de dor das estilingadas do corpo dele, junto à foda profunda em seu corpo.  
Assim parecia mais desejada.  
Parecia que ele tinha fome por ela.  
Ele socou varias vezes.  
A respiração da menina tornou-se ofegante e estridente. Ela gritava.  
Ele se regozijava.  
Mais rápido.  
Mais forte.  
Mais duramente.  
Estocava impiedosamente.  
Metia profundamente.  
Sentiu que ela lhe apertava mais.  
Como poderia ser mais apertada que aquilo?

.  
Ela agora tentava junto com as estocadas duras levantar o quadris de encontro ao pênis dele. Enterrava-o dentro de si libidinosamente.  
Sem medo de parecer vulgar, sem medo que querer foder.  
Sentiu a umidade verter de seu corpo, agora junto ao barulho de 'tapa' que a pele produzia contra a dela, eles ouviam também um barulho molhado... Melado...  
Ela sentiu um arrepio prazeroso indo da parte em que estavam ligados, apertou a ereção dele instintivamente, sentiu o prazer avolumando-se e nunca dissipando-se. Aumentou, apoderou-se do umbigo, passou para os seios, percorreu a espinha e explodiu em seus olhos como estrelas vermelhas quando ela os fechou e apertou gritando com o orgasmo.

.  
Ele sentiu o corpo vibrar.

Não iria agüentar se continuasse daquele jeito.  
Dentro dela.  
Meteu mais duas vezes para não se retirar bruscamente justo quando ela acabara de gozar, e largou-a.  
Abaixou o rosto e lambeu o clitóris dela que ainda estava tremulo.  
Ela contraiu totalmente a musculatura, e tocou a cabeça dele a fim de afasta-lo de suas dobrinhas...

Porem não foi necessário.  
Ele havia dado apenas uma pequena lambida para arrematar o prazer dela.  
Ela sentiu seus tornozelos livres.  
Já estava com os pés gelados de tento tempo que havia passado com as pernas abertas para o ar...  
.

Estava elétrica. Levantou-se.  
Queria beija-lo.  
Buscou a boca de Snape.  
Ele correspondeu-a enfiando a língua em seus lábios e vasculhando-lhe a boca.  
Ela abraçou-o.  
Sentiu que ele só correspondia com um braço.  
Um movimento despertou-a de seu torpor.  
Olhou para baixo...  
.

Pela segunda vez na noite ela via Snape tocando-se daquela forma.

Com a mão direita subindo e descendo...

Cobrindo e descobrindo a ereção.

Quarta parte – Entendeu professor?

Sorriu.

Seu professor de poções era com certeza melhor que qualquer garoto.

Já se iam mais de uma hora, e ele ainda daquele jeito?

Será que ele ainda não...

Pelo pouco que sabia de livros, quando homens gozavam, eles voltavam à flacidez de seus membros.  
.

Ela olhou-o sorridente.  
- Quer de novo? – Perguntou. – Eu espero você gozar outra vez... e quem sabe eu possa também...  
- Não Mione... – Ele não sabia de onde havia tirado o desprendimento para chama-la pelo apelido que ouvira na boca dos outros grifinorios que sempre a acompanhavam.

- Por que não? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

Oh, maldita hora que se tornara um "monge". Se pudesse prever algum tipo de relação como aquela na escola, ele teria mantido alguns vidros da poção contraceptiva.

Mas nunca necessitara. Sempre que queria uma mulher, levava-as para sua casa embolorada de Londres...

Portanto, estava fora de cogitação ir até o final com Hermione...

Mas de repente, uma esperança vã se apoderou dele, dando-lhe coragem para fazer aquela pergunta à ela:

- Você toma algum tipo de remédio para evitar bebes?  
- Não – ela disse. Agora estava entendendo. Estavam sem preservativos e sem nenhum método contraceptivo.  
Ela o viu se masturbando pela segunda vez na noite.  
Uma idéia iluminou-lhe.  
Era uma espécie de fantasia sexual para ela...  
.

Ela não tinha mais vergonha dele mesmo.  
E sempre desejara fazer aquilo algum dia.  
Que importava que seria agora, e com ele?  
Tanto melhor unir o útil ao agradável.  
Ela queria que ele gozasse com o corpo dela!  
Pulou da mesa.  
Virou-se de costas para ele.  
Virou levemente o rosto, beijando-o, e esfregou as nádegas macias contra a ereção dele.  
Ele não entendeu.  
Ela teria que ser mais explicita?  
Puxou-o contra o bumbum dela.  
Esfregou-se mais.

.  
- Hermione... Não podemos...  
- Mas assim não é perigoso... E eu sou virgem... Não tenho doenças... A não ser que o senhor tenha?

- Não, não tenho. – Ele disse ameno. Em que mundo aquela garota vivia? Será que nunca explicaram para ela de onde vinham os bebes?  
Ele ainda não havia entendido.  
Por mais explicita que ela havia sido...  
Deitou-se debruçada na mesa dele, com as pernas para fora, e arrebitando bem o bumbum.  
Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Snape ao vê-la daquela forma.  
Um desejo vibrou em seu peito.  
Aproximou-se dela.  
Ela olhou para traz com um sorriso angelical.  
Safadinha.  
Era o que ele estava pensando?  
Ele observou-a naquela posição.  
A parte de trás da fendinha molhada desenhava-se como um pequeno coração invertido...  
Ele levou a ereção até o pequeno coração.  
Forçou, e abriu passagem pela xoxotinha quente.  
.

Hermione sentiu-se confusa. Ele havia entendido???  
Ela agora o achava antiquado ...  
Deveria ser mais explicita que aquilo????  
Muito bem!  
Levou as mãos às nádegas e às separou, mostrando à ele onde o queria inserido.

.  
Snape sentiu a luxuria serpenteando.  
Retirou-se da bucetinha em forma de coração.  
Abaixou e lambeu-a.  
Ela assustou com a língua naquele lugar exótico.  
Mas não demorou à gostar.  
Cedeu espaço as mão dele, deixando o trabalho de afastar as nádegas para ele.  
.

Um fogo em seu pênis.  
E ele pulsou.

Puxou com a língua em chocha a umidade que ela expelira pela vulva e levou às nádegas.  
Fez isso várias vezes.  
Hummm.  
Delicioso... huhum... Era virgem ali também...  
Pequeno, rosado...  
Preguinhas deixava-o parecendo uma pequena flor cheia de pétalas...  
.

.  
Colocou os dedos na xaninha dela.  
Teria que ter paciência.  
Molhou os dedos nela e levou-os ao cuzinho.  
Penetrou a pontinha do indicador.  
Viu-a levantar a cabeça.  
Retirou.  
Enfiou os dedos profundamente rompendo o coraçãozinho que a bucetinha se fazia, e retirou-os encharcados.  
Penetrou o pênis na xaninha molhada.  
Colocou novamente um dedo indicador até a metade dentro do fiofozinho apertado.  
Fodeu de vagarzinho.  
Ela relaxou.  
Ele enfiou mais o dedo.  
Logo ela estava empurrando o bumbum para trás, como num pedido silencioso de mais.  
Ele colocou outro dedo.  
Aprofundou-o vagarosamente, sem deixar de comer a deliciosa fendinha.  
Viu que a contração em seus dedos diminuirá.  
Retirou-os.  
Fodeu mais um pouco da bucetinha naquela posição tão gostosa, mas por fim retirou-se.

.  
Colocou-se na portinha daquele cuzinho apertado.  
Pressionou.  
Viu ela levantar a cabeça e virar o rosto.  
Tinha uma expressão de dor.  
Ele parou.  
Ela relaxou.  
Ele aproveitou para enterrar a cabecinha do pau naquele cuzinho apertado.  
Tão apertado.  
Muito apertado!  
Ela contraiu para relaxar depois de alguns instantes.  
Vitória!  
A parte mais grossa estava para dentro.  
Ela virou-se para olhar para ele.  
Ele foi enterrando vagarosamente a ereção no buraquinho apertado.  
Logo estava bem no fundo.  
Ela suspirou ao finalmente sentir o corpo dele encostado ao dela.  
Ele retirou-se até a metade.  
Pequenos movimentos.  
Ela ainda estava muito travada.  
Ele puxou com os dedos mais do liquido que ela expelia.

.  
Movimentava-se vagaroso.  
Ate que a sentiu acostumada.  
Engatou num movimento mais rápido.  
Hummm  
Delicioso.  
Mais rápido.  
Mais forte.  
Cuzinho gostoso.  
Diminuiu o ritmo...  
Queria aproveitar ao máximo.

Movimentos mais rareados, metendo só até a metade da ereção.

.  
Ele havia deixado-a num estado de torpor.

Não havia mais dor, vergonha, timidez, ou medo.

Só prazer.  
Separou-lhe as nádegas e ficou segurando-as.  
Retirou-se dela.  
Ela sentiu-o abandona-la.  
Ele agora estava observando seu trabalho.

Pobrezinha.  
Sentiu algo molhado e levemente geladinho.

Ele havia tocado-a com um dedo.  
Com a sensação, ela apertou-se.  
Ele delirou.

.  
Colocou o pênis novamente na portinha, mas dessa vez, apesar de bem de vagar, ele afundou-se sem esperar que ela se acostumasse.  
Meteu rasamente por um bom tempo.  
Hermione sentiu algo estranho.  
Sentia o inicio daquela mesma sensação maravilhosa que à pouco sentira na bucetinha.  
Mas dessa vez era no cuzinho.  
Como poderia?  
As mulheres gozam com o clitóris não é mesmo?  
Resfolegou.  
Queria mais.

.  
Ele estava muito devagar!  
Apoiou-se na ponta dos pés e empurrou o quadris para trás de encontro ao corpo dele, enterrando-o em si.  
Ele assustou-se com o movimento.  
A safadinha estava gostando!  
Ela enterrou-o em si mais uma vez.  
E outra.  
Snape agora estava parado observando-a, oferecida, cadelinha no cio.  
A luxuria serpenteou.

.  
Ele agarrou-se pelas ancas.  
Com os dedões afastava-lhe as nádegas e apoiava as mãos para o movimendo de empurra-la contra a mesa, assim ele via claramente o próprio pênis "trabalhando", e com os outros quatro dedos segurava-a e puxava-a para enterrar-lhe profundamente.  
Estocadas duras.  
Impiedosas.  
Libidinosas.  
Ele empurrava o pau para dentro dela sem se importar com o estrago que estava fazendo.  
Deliciosa.  
Apertada.  
Os movimentos tornaram-se cada vez mais agressivos.  
Ele estava pouco se importando.  
Ela estava deliciando-se.  
O homem tinha uma fome voraz!  
Ele a queria.  
Ela sentiu o orgasmo invadindo-lhe.  
Berrou novamente de prazer e largou-se sobre a mesa, mole.  
Ele continuou.  
Ela apenas sentia os solavancos.  
Feliz.  
Ele meteu mais rápido ao vê-la caída.

Deliciosa.  
Mais uma, e mais outra.  
Estava vindo.  
Socou forte sentindo o liquido jorrar.  
Ela sentia o jato quente no fundo.  
Ele ainda estocou três vezes delirando as ultimas sensações do orgasmo.  
.

.  
Retirou-se vagaroso...  
Seu pênis já voltava ao 'estado norma'...  
Deliciosa sensação...  
A detenção mais prazerosa de sua via.  
Passou um dedo no pequeno coração que o sexo dela formava naquela posição de costas, e ela contraiu o bumbum, voltando ao normal.  
Ele suspirou.  
.

.  
- Vamos para meu quarto? Durma comigo esta noite? Amanhã é domingo. Eu digo à diretora que fui rigoroso de mais passando da meia noite com você corrigindo redações. E digo que depois eu autorizei à você dormir no quarto de hospedes da ala dos professores para que não acordasse nenhum colega ao entrar...

- Sim... – ela disse preguiçosa.

- Tenho uma bela banheira em meus aposentos. – Ele disse.

- Ahhhh, que delicia...

L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬L¬

Hermione e Snape passaram o resto do ultimo ano letivo em encontros furtivos durante a noite.

Snape assumiu o namoro com Hermione assim que ela completou os estudos em Hogwarts.  
Juntos enfrentaram a fúria do "menino que sobreviveu, e sobreviveu, e sobreviveu e... (AHHH, deixa pra lá), com seu fiel escudeiro cabeça de tocha Weasley, e todos os remanescestes da "Ordem da Fênix".

Venceram à todos com o apoio do quadro de Dumbledore e da nova diretora Minerva McGonagall (que apesar de não gostar muito da idéia, se sensibilizou pela causa do casal. Afinal, ela mesma se apaixonara um dia por um certo professor esquisitão e meio maluquete que usava oclinhus de meia lua..)

Hermione, logo que terminou a escola, assumiu o cargo de transfiguração, podendo ficar ao lado de seu noivo e futuro esposo.

Apenas alguns meses mais tarde, eles casaram-se.

Tiveram filhos, e viveram à vida toda em Hogwarts, em meio ao ambiente mais prazeroso para os dois: Amor, paixão, e conhecimento.


End file.
